


cold

by ctrss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrss/pseuds/ctrss
Summary: it wasnt their fault someone took their stuff and the only thing left was a tiny blanket
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> have mercy this is my very first fic and english is not my first language that said this is set in an alternate universe in which sasuke never left the village and tsunade just sends them sixteen year old boys on missions and meetings and shit

the only thing left was one blanket and the broken plates, scattered around the floor.

they had to travel to suna for a meeting with gaara. both of them were tired after hours of walking, so they decided to settle down and sleep for a little bit. the sun had set long ago, and the moon was making its way through the dark sky.

though it wasn't winter yet, it was freezing. naruto set up the little tent he carried, putting inside some blankets and two sleeping bags. sasuke started a fire to heat up the food. they ate in silence, exchanging tired looks every now and then.

sasuke was the first who went to sleep. naruto didn't bother to pick up the plates and followed the uchiha inside the tent. once in his sleeping bag, the tiredness took over him.

none of them bothered to look around the place before settling the camp, so they were both startled when a group of bandits attacked.

•

"great. this is so fucking great, you know that?" sasuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose

"why are you taking it out on me? how would I've known that someone would attack us while we were sleeping and that someone else would take our stuff?" the uzumaki sat down in a stone, letting out a long sigh.

"i don't know, maybe if you weren't such an idiot you would have noticed that there were three people instead of two"

naruto got up quickly, both his hands forming a fist. "excuse me, but from the two of us, you're the one who has the 'i can see all your movements' type of eyes. if anyone should have noticed, it's you!"

sasuke turned around. his friend was right, but he never would admit it out loud. '_great, not only they took the tent but also both sleeping bags and my backpack. fucking great.'_ he thought to himself. a frown had already made its way to his face.

"what are we supposed to do now?" asked the blond

"what do you mean"

"i mean, we're on the middle of nowhere, far away from suna and also away from konoha, in the middle of the night. what are we going to do?"

"hn" was the only thing that came out of sasuke's mouth. he was too busy glaring at his friend.

"also, our tent has been stolen and so do our sleeping bags. and I'm cold. it's fucking cold out here" naruto pouted "and I'm sleepy. I can't sleep if I'm cold"

_'he looks cute when he pouts.'_  
sasuke's face softened. he couldn't get angry at naruto over this._ 'it was an accident, relax, it's not his fault that he's a dumbass and didn't notice earlier that we were in danger. i didn't notice either.'_

"so?"

sasuke snapped back into reality

"what?"

"what are we going to do?" naruto asked again

sasuke sat on the grass.

"i don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep anyways." he grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it. he decided that sleeping on the soft grass was better that no sleeping at all, so he closed his eyes, his back to naruto.

"hey!"

sasuke felt a tug at the blanket. he turned around and saw his friend was sitting cross legged beside him.

"what about me?" naruto whined.

"what about you?" the uchiha asked, indifference in his tone.

"i told you! I'm cold! and sleepy!" the loud blond retorted, frowning. "I can't sleep if I'm cold" he added, sounding like a little kid about to cry.

"so?" sasuke asked. naruto looked at him like he could murder him through his eyes.

"so don't hog the blanket all for yourself you idiot!"

they started pulling from the blanket. eventually, sasuke gave up and knocked his friend over to make him stop.

"I'm not giving you the blanket." the uchiha stated

"but I'm cold!"

"so what. i'm also cold and i got the blanket first. what do you want me to do about it?"

"i don't know." naruto looked away, thinking for a moment. "we could share"

"no way" sasuke turned his back to naruto.

"please" 

"it's a tiny blanket. if you think I'm willing to sleep glued to you so we can share you're wrong."

"fine. whatever." naruto stood up and turned around.

_'wait.'_ sasuke thought. too bad he didn't say it out loud.

•

naruto started a bonfire away from sasuke. he really was cold, so sitting in front of the fire was his only solution.  
the only problem was that he also was very tired and he needed to sleep as soon as possible. _'i could sleep next to the fire.'_ he lied down next to the source of heat. _'what are the odds that i just happened to catch on fire? i mean there's no many possibilities.'_

he thought wrong. he hadn't even closed his eyes but a tiny part of his arm sleeve was already on fire.

"fuck. shit!" he put out the fire in his arm.

"that's it" he said as he also put out the bonfire.

naruto lied down in the grass, still away from sasuke. he hugged himself and cursed his luck. he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

•

sasuke had his eyes closed. he still heard all the struggle of naruto. he turned around and opened his eyes, searching for his friend.

naruto was shivering. he was turning from side to side, curled up in a ball. if sasuke paid attention, he could hear naruto's teeth squeaking from the cold.

"naruto" he called out

his friend opened his eyes slowly and looked at him

"come over here" the uchiha said.

the blond obeyed and walked over to his friend

"what happened?" asked naruto, arms around himself, still shivering.

sasuke extended one hand and touched naruto's.

"oh my god, you really are freezing" sasuke said, eyes widening in worry.

"yeah i told you, are you going to laugh at me? i fucking told you i was cold and you didn't care so don't-" he was interrupted by sasuke

"shut up and get in here" the raven said while lifting up the blanket

"what?"

"i said get in here. we're sharing"

"but i thought you didn't want to-"

"naruto, stop arguing and get under the blanket. it's not like i'm going to die if we share or anything" he glared.

naruto looked at his friend for a few seconds. there was no trace of malice in his face.

"okay"

he got under the blanket and curled himself up, covering with a small part of it. he didn't want to bother his friend laying too close to him. his back was facing sasuke.

naruto felt an arm wrapping around him.

"get over here dumbass, you're still shivering" sasuke pulled naruto towards him, making their bodies press together.

naruto had his eyes open wide. strangely, he felt nervous.

he and sasuke had been friends forever, they knew everything about each other so why was naruto nervous? they had also fought each other countless times so physical contact was no stranger to them. but still, this felt intimate and new to both of them

"turn around" sasuke said suddenly, and naruto complied.

they were facing each other, close enough that their noses were almost touching.

naruto felt heat rising to his cheeks due to the closeness.

"you're still too cold." sasuke said as he wrapped both his arms around naruto and brought him closer. "your nose is red from the cold. it looks cute"

naruto heart was racing. they were too close. their noses were actually touching slightly.

he looked up to meet night dark eyes staring at him. there was something uncertain in them, unsure, asking.  
sasuke looked at blue sky eyes staring back at him. they were hopeful, wondering, expecting.

the boys stared at each other, electricity flowing in between. both were scared of breaking the spell.  
sasuke took the risk. he looked down to naruto's parted lips and looked back up.

"can i-"  
"yeah?"

they were so close.  
eyes half closed.

sasuke brushed his lips against naruto's. the touch didn't last long, but was enough of a confirmation for naruto to wrap his arms around sasuke while the raven was slowly pulling back. the blond softly pressed his lips against sasuke's, as a way of letting him know.

once they both pulled back, sasuke was smiling softly and naruto was grinning.

they stayed that way, wrapped around each other through the night.

naruto was no longer cold and neither was sasuke. maybe it was the warmth from the contact, maybe the sheer happiness they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you liked it! comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
